A Life Worth Living
by KappaKeepo
Summary: Warning: Spoilers. This story will be a continuation from the ending of Blood of Olympus. This is my attempt at showing small, cute moments that they share together during their time at Goode and afterwards. This WILL NOT focus on silly HS drama. I tried to make this as realistic as possible, but this is my first story. Any advice is deeply appreciated, thank you and enjoy! (:
1. A Sweet Date

Annabeth

Annabeth leaned into Percy's chest as they sat at the beach, holding hands and staring at the ocean. It was almost sunset, and Percy decided that he had wanted to spend some quality time with Annabeth before their first day of senior year began. It had been only a few weeks since they had helped stop Gaea, and they had agreed on finishing high school in New York before moving to New Rome for college. It was only a few months ago when she had thought her and Percy would never make it out of Tartarus alive, but here they were, on the beach… together.

Annabeth smiled as she felt Percy's arm wrap around her, pulling her in close. She squeezed his hand and looked up at him, their foreheads touching. Annabeth smiled, and kissed Percy's lips softly. Percy broke into a grin, his sea green eyes glistening in the orange sunlight.

"What was that for?" He asked, still grinning and as he gazed into her eyes.

"Nothing, it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything…" She drawled, with a small smile.

Percy chuckled and kissed her back. "Oh come on. You just couldn't resist kissing me, could you? I'm just that awesome."

Annabeth punched his shoulder jokingly. "You wish, Seaweed Brain," She laughed before curling back up in his arms.

His face made that annoying smile that Annabeth had grown to love before resting his chin on top her head. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as his finger gently traced small circles on her thigh.

After a few minutes of sitting there and admiring the beautiful ocean, Percy broke the silence. "Hey, we should go into the water!" He exclaimed, right before standing up and holding his hand down to Annabeth.

She took a second to admire the handsome man in front of her that was her boyfriend. Percy was tall and lean, but also muscular and toned, with a light tan and the most amazing sea-green eyes she had every seen. His crazy black hair was all over the place, but Annabeth liked it like that. It matched his eyes and smile. He was wearing a washed-out purple v-neck, with his Camp Half-Blood beads around his neck. He also wore a pair of black and white board shorts along with a pair of flip flops that he kicked off somewhere when they got the beach.

"But it's already getting dark; the sun's almost gone. Besides, it'll be freezing," She grumbled.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Plus, I'm the son of the Poseidon, remember? Don't you worry, I'll keep you warm," he reassured her. When Annabeth looked up, he was pouting, and she couldn't say no to that, even if she wanted to.

Annabeth's eyes softened and she took his hand. "Fine, but we can't stay long. We have a big day tomorrow and we need to prepare our stuff."

"Deal!" He agreed, then pulled Annabeth up from the sand and dragged her towards the water, almost falling on his face as he ran to the shore.

Annabeth giggled but continued running anyways. "Seaweed Brain…" she laughed under her breath, too low for him to hear.

Percy

Right before they reached the shore, they slowed to a walk, hand in hand. Percy looked over and noticed how beautiful Annabeth looked. She had her curly blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, except for a few curly strands that rested on her face. She was slim and fit, with a light tan of her own. She was wearing a light-blue bikini top under a white t-shirt, and a matching pair of bikini bottoms under her jean short-shorts. She had matching light blue flip-flops, but she left those back where they were sitting. He guessed she preferred the feeling of sand under her feet, which he totally understood. _Wow, how did I get this lucky? _Percy wondered as he gleamed at Annabeth.

As they walked into the cold ocean water, Annabeth jumped and squeezed his hand tightly. Percy chuckled but Annabeth threw him a glare that asked _I thought you said you'd keep me warm?_ But Percy smiled anyways. They stopped when the water was hallway up their shins before Percy took Annabeth's other hand so that they were facing each other, and her glare melted away.

"I love you, Wise Girl" Percy whispered as they stood inches from each other, hand-in-hand. Annabeth blushed, her face turning a light shade of pink, before she replied in a hushed tone. "I love you too, Percy Jackson." It was Percy's turn to blush, but he leaned in to kiss her before she could notice. They stood there, kissing like that for who knows how long. Percy lost track of time, but when he finally opened his eyes, the sun had completely set.

"It's beautiful…" Annabeth muttered, as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and Percy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just like you," Percy grinned, as if he'd just thought of the best and most original compliment of all time. Even in the darkness, Percy could see that Annabeth's face was now a deep shade of red.

"Oh, shut up!" She smiled sheepishly, right before pushing him. Percy lost his footing and fell backwards, splashing in the water. Annabeth started cracking up right before she was tackled by Percy and fell into the water herself. They both sat up and laughed together in the shallow water, as Annabeth snuggled into Percy's shoulder. Percy had made sure she wouldn't get wet when she fell in, otherwise this would be an entirely different situation and he would have an angry girlfriend on his hands. Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead and they cuddled there for a while, until Annabeth sighed and started getting up.

"Come on, we should start heading home before Sally gets worried. Plus, we have the first day of senior year tomorrow, and I can't wait to have you show me around!"

Percy wanted to stay longer, but he knew Annabeth was right. She usually was. Percy smiled and took Annabeth's hand as they got up and started walking home.


	2. Morning with the Jacksons

Percy

**_BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZT! BZZZT!_**

Percy's grumbled and rolled around in his bed, trying to cover his ears with his pillow as the alarm clock screamed in his ears. _Gods, how hard is it to get some sleep around here?! If it's not the nightmares, it's this stupid alarm clock! _He thought to himself. Percy rolled over and smashed his fist against his nightstand. He was pretty sure he had broken it the annoying thing, but he didn't care. He finally relaxed again and started falling back asleep when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Go away..." Percy moaned, kicking his legs and flailing an arm towards the general direction of the door, his eyes still closed.

"Percy, wake up! We're going to be late, on the first day!" Annabeth's voice yelped.

"Just a few more minutes…" Percy grumbled and rolled over, pulling his blanket over his head to cover the light coming in from the hallway.

"Percy, I swear to the Gods, if you don't get up right now, I'll-" Percy threw a pillow towards Annabeth's voice, cutting her off, but he heard it thump into the door. He either missed, or she dodged it. Both reasonable, considering Percy was half asleep and Annabeth's quick reflexes. He kicked in his bed and whined, "Do I have to…?"

"Percy!" Annabeth's yell was sharp, and there was a hint of anger in his voice. Percy knew better than to make Annabeth mad. The last time he made her upset (though not on purpose), she judo-flipped him in front of an entire camp of demigods.

"Fine…" Percy sighed, getting up from bed. He glanced at the mirror, rubbing his eyes. Percy dragged his feet over to Annabeth, her face red with anger as she stood there, her feet planted firmly in the ground. He took her hand in his and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he whispered, and then kissed her softly. Her face eased up and she kissed him back.

"I know, Percy. I just don't want to be late to my first day. It's the first time I'm going to a normal school in a while, I just want everything to be perfect," She said as they swung their arms, hand in hand.

"Of course it's going to be perfect," Percy gave a mischievous grin. "You have me with you, don't you?" She rolled her eyes and ruffled Percy's hair before pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Go get ready, Seaweed Brain," she said with a small laugh. He chuckled and shuffled off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Annabeth

_Phew._

Annabeth dusted her hands together, feeling accomplished and satisfied with her work. Saving Olympus and escaping Tartarus were hard, sure. But waking up Percy for school was on a whole new level of difficulty. Annabeth scooped up her backpack that she had set down next to Percy's door and ran downstairs. She looped around the staircase and entered the kitchen, where Sally and Paul were talking.

"Hi Paul, Hi Sally!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh! Good morning, Annabeth!" Sally replied, looking through the fridge. "Did you wake Percy up yet? We heard a commotion upstairs…" Sally trailed off and Paul raised an eyebrow at Annabeth.

Annabeth's face flushed red but she shrugged it off. "Uh, yeah. I don't know how you've had to deal with _that_ every morning." Sally laughed and started preparing a meal, as she made small talk to Paul. Annabeth just leaned on the table and fiddled with the things inside her backpack, making sure she had everything that she needed.

After a few minutes, Annabeth looked back towards the staircase as she heard a loud thumping coming down the stairs. "Look who decided to show up," Annabeth said sarcastically, as Percy made his way downstairs. Percy's hair was still wet, and he had a backpack slung over his shoulder. Annabeth smiled at him and kissed his check as he passed. She liked seeing him with his hair wet, it was pretty rare (being the son of Poseidon and all) and she thought he looked cute like that.

Percy kissed her check back, then immediately zip-lined towards the fridge and gave his mom a hug. "'Morning Mom, 'Morning Paul!" Paul waved a hand and smiled. "Hey Percy," they both replied with a smile.

"So, ready for school?" Paul asked Annabeth and Percy, who looked pretty eager to get going.

"You betcha!" replied Percy, as he stuck his head inside the fridge.

"Excellent! Well, I'm gonna get going. I'll see you all later," He smiled, giving Sally a peck on the lips before leaving through the front door.

"Bye!" All three of them said unanimously as Paul left.

Percy was still digging in the fridge, looking for something to eat before they headed off to school. He pulled out a blue muffin and stuffed it in his face, smiling as much as he could, as if he was proud of fitting a whole muffin in his mouth. Annabeth laughed at him and shook her head, her hand face-palming as she started giggling uncontrollably at his image. He choked down the muffin with some milk that he drank straight out of the carton, then looked over at Sally.

"Oh yeah, Mom, I kinda need a new alarm clock. I think this one fell off the table again…" He said, sheepishly. Annabeth's giggling turned to laughing as she remembered the crushed alarm clock on his nightstand. Sally tried to hold back a smile and tried to glare at Percy, but she couldn't, and soon enough all three of them were cracking up. Finally, when they got control of themselves, Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand.

"Well, we ought to get going. Can't be late!" Annabeth exclaimed as they headed to the door. Percy followed along but looked back.

"But seriously, I need a new one…" He said as he passed through the door. Annabeth smiled and she heard Sally yell "Okay, Percy!" as the front door closed behind them.


	3. Goode Times

Annabeth

Annabeth smiled as they reached the entrance of Goode High School. This was is. The last year of normal, mortal school. In fact, it was Annabeth's first real experience of public school. Sure, she'd been to many others before this one. But she had never gotten the High School experience.

She usually just minded her own business and tried to get good grades, waiting in anticipation for Camp Half-Blood in the summer. She'd never made friends or joined clubs because she knew her life there was only temporary.

Now, she had Percy with her. She was so excited to meet all of his mortal friends, join clubs, and live just one year like a normal person. She was practically jumping with excitement on the inside.

Annabeth held out her hand, and Percy locked his hand with hers, interlacing their fingers. She looked up at him and he smiled, kissing her lips quickly. She leaned to his side as they stared at the school entrance for a few moments, until they decided they should probably go inside.

"Ready?" Percy asked. Annabeth could tell he was excited, too.

Annabeth nodded and Percy squeezed her hand, leading her into the school.

Goode seemed like any other highschool. The layout seemed similar, with lockers lining the walls and doors that led to hallways, which held all the classrooms. Walking through the school, hundreds of people were buzzing around. She noticed groups of people chatting and laughing, couples distancing themselves and trying to be alone, and some people just walking around making new friends.

They were about to go find a secluded corner to be together like all of the other couples until they both heard someone yell "Percy!" in the distance. They both looked over and noticed a kid, jumping and waving an arm in the air, a huge smile on his face.

The guy was almost as tall as Percy, but not quite. He had light skin and he seemed skinny, though you couldn't really tell. He had light brown hair that drooped down and he wore a black and gray sweater on and some jeans, just like most of the other students hanging around.

Annabeth glanced at Percy as he started forming a smile. "Mathew!" Percy yelled and started jogging over, pulling Annabeth along with him.

"Where have you been, man?! I haven't seen you since tenth grade!" He hugged Percy, almost forcefully.

"Uh-" Percy managed, but was saved when Annabeth laughed and shook Mathew's hand.

"Hi Mathew! I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. I live down in California, Percy decided to visit last year so we could spend some time together," Annabeth explained, and smiled at Percy when she saw his look of gratitude.

Mathew's brown eyes glinted with mischief as he gave a curious look at Percy. "Ah, so that's what you've been up to junior year, eh? A whole year, that's a lot of time together…" He cracked up as both Percy's and Annabeth's faces turned red.

"Relax! So, you must be the Annabeth I've heard so much about!" He grinned and patted Percy on the back. Mathew continued in a pretty good impersonation of Percy's voice, _"Oh Annabeth, she's the greatest person I've ever met. So smart and beautiful. But Mathew, you could never meet her, because she lives so far away. But she's perfect and I lo-" _

"Okay, Mathew, I think she gets it," Percy laughed nervously, his face even more red than it was 10 seconds ago. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand and looked him in the eyes before kissing him quickly, and his embarrassment seemed to fade. He smiled and glanced at Mathew.

"Err, Mathew, if you'd excuse us, we'd like to go get ready for class." Percy said sheepishly. Mathew grinned and winked at Percy, "Sure thing, bud. See you at swim practice?"

"Sounds good!" Percy said, as he pulled Annabeth off to the side. Annabeth leaned against Percy, his back against the wall as they kissed. Her sensations went wild, her toes were tingling, and the hair stood on the back of neck. Annabeth was so happy to hear what Percy had said about her, even though she wouldn't tell him that in case he'd die of embarrassment.

Their kiss lasted only a few minutes, but it felt like forever. When it finally broke, Percy smiled against her lips and started giving her small kisses all around her face and neck. She tilted her head back slightly and closed her eyes, his lips felt so good against her skin. Her arms found their way around his wait and she pulled her body against his. Annabeth felt so good, she didn't even care that they were in a school. At that moment, it was just Percy and her. That's the way she always wanted it to be. Just the two of them.

Suddenly, the bell rang- loud. Annabeth jumped and Percy laughed and kissed her gently against her lips one last time before they headed off to Home Room.

In Home Room, they got their class schedules. Unfortunately, they had none of the same classes. On the bright side, they shared lunch together. As classes went by, Annabeth could only think about Percy.

Half of the stuff in Math she already knew. History was easy as pie and Science seemed simple enough. The only class she really had trouble in was English. That's where the dyslexia really kicks in. But she managed through it pretty well once she concentrated a little.

Soon enough, it was lunch. Percy was in front of her class when she left, waiting for her. They took each other's hands and found a table with a few other friends of Percy, where they enjoyed their home packed lunches. Percy had a pizza with a blue cookie and some orange juice, and Annabeth had a roast beef sandwich with an apple and a bottle of water.

As they finished up their food, Percy led Annabeth around the school, giving her the greatest tour of all.

He would say things like "And to the left, we have Mr. Tod's class. He's a grade-A jerk! Actually, he's a grade F jerk, because I kinda failed that class," which never failed to make Annabeth laugh. They held hands and journeyed through the halls, sharing kisses here and there.

She smiled up at Percy as the bell rang for classes to begin again and gave him a long, passionate kiss in the middle of the empty hall. Percy twirled a strand of her hair around his finger as they embraced one another.

"I love you so much, Annebeth," Percy whispered in her ear, almost too low for her to hear.

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain. More than you'll ever know," She grinned and kissed him again before he could respond. _Gods, this is going to be an amazing year, _Annabeth thought as she pulled away smiling and headed to her next class.


	4. The Not-So-Big Question

Percy

"Alright, see you later, guys!" Percy yelled back as he pushed his way through the doors of the gym. His hair was still wet due to the swimming practice that had just finished up with his team.

"See ya!" He heard Mathew and a few other voices yell back as the doors closed behind him. Suddenly, he was ambushed by two arms squeezing around him from the side. Percy grinned as he looked down and saw Annabeth.

"You did great today! Too great, one might think you're cheating, the way you swam so fast…" Annabeth joked, smiling and hugging him tighter.

"I did not cheat!" Percy laughed defensively, "The only think that made me go so fast was hearing you cheer me on, Wise Girl," He grinned and pushed one of Annabeth's strands of beautiful, blonde hair behind her ear.

Percy's hands moved to the sides of Annabeth's face as her pulled her in for a kiss. Annabeth bit his lower lip and grinned. "Mmm," she sighed before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

"Mmm yourself," Percy smiled as he bit her ear gently, being careful not to hurt her. Annabeth giggled and cuddled up against him. They stood like that for a while, whispering small thins to each other, before Percy said, "Come on, I have to show you something."

Percy was about to hold Annabeth's hand when he felt her jump onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "What is it?" She asked in Percy's ear, before kissing his neck.

Percy shuddered; he had goose bumps all over his arm. "It's a secret," he said with a grin as he carried Annabeth out of the school. Percy carried her out to the middle of the empty football field. The sky had gotten dark, so he could barely see where he was going, but he eventually got to where he was headed. In the middle of the grassy field, a blanket lay on the grass with a picnic basket in the center and a few candles that Percy lit quickly before sitting down next to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled at Percy, and Percy thought he could see a tear forming in her eye, but it was too dark to tell. She pushed Percy over and sat on top of him, then started kissing him hard. After a brief moment of shock, Percy started kissing back, and every so often they rolled around in the grass, switching positions. How they managed not to knock over the candles and destroy the basket, Percy didn't know.

Finally Annabeth rolled off of him, and Percy gasped for air. That was probably the most intense and passionate kiss they had every shared, and it was amazing. Percy turned on his side and looked at Annabeth, who had her eyes closed and was also breathing slightly heavily.

"What was that for?" He muttered curiously, still trying to understand why Annabeth had reacted so strongly. Annabeth turned towards Percy and opened her eyes. Her gray eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Percy still didn't understand how he had gotten such a beautiful and amazing girl like Annabeth to fall in love with him.

"Nobody's every done something so nice for me before. Percy, this was so sweet and thoughtful… I just…" Percy wiped a tear from her eye and Annabeth scooted closer to Percy, who put his arm around her and started tracing shapes gently on her back, which always gave her shivers. "Thank you, Percy... This was really thoughtful of you…" She smiled and kissed him on his lips, gently this time.

"Yeah, I love you too, Annabeth," he whispered as his heart pumped hard against his chest. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you something…" He smiled nervously as she nestled her head in between his shoulder and head.

"Anything," Annabeth mumbled into his neck.

"Well, since, you know, you wanted to be immersed in all this school stuff, right…?" He pondered nervously.

"Yeah, so?" Annabeth murmured with her head still buried in his neck.

"Well, I was wondering if, um… Annabeth Chase, will you go to prom with me?" He asked, laughing nervously as Annabeth's head began to shake against his neck.

"Um, Annabeth?" He asked after a few seconds. Suddenly, he realized that Annabeth had been laughing. She looked up at Percy and continued to chuckle. Percy was starting to get a little scared that she might have been laughing at him.

"Uh…" Percy managed to get out before Annabeth kissed him tightly. He could still feel the smile on her lips as they kissed. Quickly, she broke away, still chuckling a little bit.

"Well, duh! What'd you think I was going to say, no?" She giggled and then cuddled back up next to Percy.

"Hey! This is my first time asking someone to a dance, okay! Cut me some slack!" He proclaimed defensively, but he was grinning too now. Honestly, he was just happy she said yes, even if she was laughing at him.

He kissed her nose, and she wriggled it in a really cute way that made him want to kiss it again, and he did. For the rest of the night, they lay there together, staring at the stars, whispering small things to each other, and kissing.

Eventually they both fell asleep, with Annabeth in Percy's arm, as they lay together on their backs. Thank the Gods it was Friday, otherwise they would have been in a whole lot of trouble when they had woken up the following morning.


	5. Getting Ready

Percy

Percy was sitting downstairs, on the coach in the living room of his house. He was waiting nervously for Annabeth, who was upstairs with his mom getting ready for prom night.

Percy had never really seen Annabeth in something other than what she usually wore. He had never seen her wearing things like a dress and she never had much makeup on, if any. Most of the time she didn't even need makeup, she was just naturally beautiful.

So it was expected for Percy to feel nervous, waiting for his girlfriend to come down dressed in things he'd never seen her wear before. Percy glanced in the mirror. He himself was dressed in a suit that fit quite nicely.

It was plain gray, just like Annabeth's eyes, except his tie was sea-green. He knew Annabeth and Percy had decided to match, using Gray and Sea Green in their outfits. Percy's hair was still somewhat of a mess, but he had brushed it down so that it was more tame than usual, which isn't saying much.

Percy's eyes darted towards the stairs as he heard some noise from the staircase. He sat there staring, his heart pounding against his chest. He had no idea what to expect, but whatever it was, he knew he'd love it.

Suddenly, Percy grew a big smile as he saw Annabeth's sea-green converse take a step down the stairs into viewing distance. How was his heart beating so fast and she moving so slow? Was Kronos back and messing with time? Percy wanted to just run over to her and see, but that would ruin the moment.

He restrained himself and kept watching as Annabeth took another step. And another. Finally he saw the dress she was wearing, and then he saw her face. His jaw hung open and he swore his heart was trying to jump out of his chest and run right to Annabeth.

Annabeth was wearing a gray, causal dress that matched the beautiful tone of her stormy eyes. The dress went down to her knees, and around her waist was a sea-green ribbon, matching Percy's tie and her converse shoes. Her dress covered her shoulders and it looked extremely good on Annabeth. Annabeth's hair was in a loose bun, curls flowing perfectly, with a few stray strands away from the rest and in front of her face, just how Percy liked it.

Percy's jaw must've still been on the ground because when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she blushed slightly and asked "So, you like it?"

Percy recovered quickly. "Do I like it? I love it! You look so beautiful!" He exclaimed, running over to her. Percy hugged Annabeth tightly, lifted her slightly off the ground, spun her around, and then gave her a deep kiss as he set her back down, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, did I say you looked amazing. Like, really amazing. Aphrodite got nothing on you!" He laughed and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, before they heard an "Ahem!" from up the stairs.

Annabeth

Percy nearly dropped Annabeth when he jolted upright. Annabeth turned to see what he was so shocked about when she noticed Sally at the top of the stairs.

_Oh Gods, I completely forgot Sally was up there with me! _Annabeth thought as her face flushed red with embarrassment. She glanced over at Percy and he looked so red that he might nearly pass out.

"Uh, hi mom," Percy muttered as Annabeth hit him with her elbow. _"Hi Mom" was probably not something your boyfriend should say right after he made out with you_, Annabeth thought, still blushing deeply.

"Erm, what Percy meant was, we should probably get going. We don't want to be, uh, late to the dance…" Annabeth muttered, really embarrassed that she'd just made out with Sally's son in front of her.

Sally raised an eyebrow for a minute, then sighed. "Fine, don't get into any trouble at that dance." Sally said, sternly. "I mean it, don't you kids go do anything stupid…"

"Oh, Gods. Mom…" Percy muttered, his eyes looking everywhere in the house except at his mother. Percy looked like he was bout to pass out, his face was even darker than before. Was that even possible?

"Uh, we won't, we promise." Annabeth said quickly. Her hand was shaking and she grabbed Percy's to try to hold in her nerves. "Um, sorry about…. Uh, yeah. Sorry, bye Mrs. Jackson!" Annabeth squeaked as her and Percy tried to push out of the door.

They walked hand-in-hand towards the school in an awkward silence until they were halfway to the dance.

"So, that was something," Percy broke the silence, still recovering from what just happened.

"Yeah, that was something alright," Annabeth agreed before squeezing his hand. "So, do you wanna just pretend that that didn't just happen?" She asked.

"Yes, definitely," He smiled, relieved. His arm slipped around Annabeth's waist as they walked towards the school. Percy pulled her in and she gladly obliged, leaning into him as they walked.

"You smell like the ocean," Annabeth grinned, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Hey! I showe-!" He protested, but Annabeth stopped him with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," she laughed, and Percy joined her, obviously satisfied with her response. Finally, they made it to the school dance, the sound of music spilling out from the crevices of the doors. Annabeth traced a line down Percy's chest and smiled up at him as they entered the gym.


	6. Prom

Percy

As Percy and Annabeth entered the dance, they got a few glances but most people didn't seem to care. The room was decorated with everything you'd expect from a school dance. Streamers, balloons, a stage with a band, all sorts of different lights, and some confetti sprinkled around the floor. Nobody seemed to be dancing, everyone seemed to sort of just be bouncing like zombies, not really caring.

Percy blamed the band, who were playing some silly pop song that nobody really wanted to listen to. All of this would have seemed cheesy to them, except Percy and Annabeth and Percy had never been to a dance before, so this was really exciting for both of them. Then Percy saw Mathew, standing with what seemed to be his date. Mathew waved Percy and Annabeth over, and they quickly made their way towards him. Percy and Annabeth quickly introduced themselves to Mathew's date, Julia. She was a cute, Asian girl with straight black hair and glasses, wearing a long blue dress.

She laughed and talked with Percy and Annabeth for a while, but she seemed more interested in talking to Mathew.

Finally, a slow song started playing. Percy grinned and pulled on Annabeth's hand. "Come on, let's dance…" He said as he pulled her away, smiling. Annabeth waved goodbye to their friends as she followed Percy to the dance floor, where more couples we're starting to make their way.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, show me what you got," Annabeth teased, knowing Percy wasn't the best when it came to dancing.

Percy smiled mischievously and spun her around before pulling her close. Little did she know, Percy had practiced a few times when nobody was around. By no means was he a good dancer, but at least he won't stumble and fall during the dance.

Percy laughed at Annabeth's slightly surprised face. "More where that came from," he beamed, feeling her head lean against his chest.

They leaned on each other and swayed back and forth for a while before Annabeth spoke again. "Your heart's beating fast," she muttered. "Excited?"

Percy smiled, "I'm always excited when I'm with you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling, her head still against his chest as they swayed.

Percy moved his hand under Annabeth's chin, then pulled her chin up and kissed her slowly. It was a long kiss, but it was sweet. They both smiled and would have kept kissing, but they suddenly realized that the music had changed and they were the only ones on left the dance floor, kissing, while a bunch of other kids were looking at them.

Annabeth gave an embarrassed smiled, "Wanna go outside?"

"As long as you're there with me," Percy replied, earning him another eyeroll and a punch in the shoulder."

When they walked outside, the air was chilly against their skin. Percy opened his jacket and Annabeth put her arms inside of it, hugging Percy.

He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. They felt warm against the cold air, so he kissed her again. They started kissing each other harder, Annabeth's lips pushed tightly against his as he leaned against the school.

Annabeth finally put her hand on Percy's chest and pushed off of him. "We should get back inside, it's getting cold…" She whispered in his ear. Percy would have agreed, but the shiver that was sent down his spine at that moment wasn't from the cold.

"I'll keep you warm," Percy promised. "I kept you warm at the ocean, remember?"

"Yeah, but this is different," Annabeth sighed as he kissed her cheek.

"Just tell me where you need warming," Percy muttered in her ear.

"Here?" Percy kissed her jawline, right below her cheek.

"What about here?" Percy muttered as he kissed her right below the ear.

Annabeth let out a slight moan of approval as she tilted her head back, then bit her lip. Her body pressed harder against Percy's.

"Or maybe here?" He moved down to her neck, pressing his lips against her skin.

"Yeah, you're right. We should probably just go back inside," He whispered, his lips moving against her ear lobes. The tickling sensation in her body told her she didn't want to stop, but Percy pulled away and smiled.

"It really is cold, though," He laughed as he gave her his jacket.

Annabeth smiled back at him and tried to give him those puppy dog eyes he always gave her. "Please Percy, I changed my mind…" She murmured, and Percy hesitated. Percy pushed Annabeth back into the wall gently and pressed tightly against her. He leaned in and kissed her, their eyes closed. Annabeth's foot went up, pressing against the wall behind her. Percy ran his hands along her leg as they kissed, slowly but passionately. All of the sense in his body told him to keep going, but Percy held himself back.

"I love you Annabeth, and you have no idea how much I want to stay here with you. But we made a promise…" He said cautiously, and Annabeth understood from the look in his eyes. She kissed him one last time before they entered back into the dance together, their arms wrapped around eachother.


End file.
